Whatever L wants L gets
by TheFlamingRainbow
Summary: L alway's got whatever he wanted... with one ecxeption... Light-Kun. LXL, Yaoi.
1. Ecxeption

**A/N: Hello people of planet earth!! This is my first story on here. I'll admit it is also my first Death Note fic. (I usually stick to DBZ and Inuysha, occasionally Naruto) But I blame LightXL_Ment2B for this and her getting me into Death Note. Or to be more exact, getting me into Mello *Drool* therefore getting me into Death Note.**

**Rating: M… for hot and steamy man smex**

**Dedication: To LightXL- I love you, you bitch :)**

**Boyfriend Brad- He will always be in my dedication, just because I love him so damn much :)**

**Summery: L always got what he wanted…. But Light always seemed to be an exception.**

**So read it and love it!!!**

* * *

L was a spoiled brat. L always got what he wanted… _always._

He wanted to eat nothing but sweet… he got it. He wanted only challenging cases… he got it. He wanted to never sleep… he got it. L got everything L wanted…. With one exception.

Light-Kun.

He wanted Light-Kun to shut up for once…. Didn't happen. He wanted Light-kun to just admit he was Kira already…. Didn't happen. He wanted Light to stop his criticism when it came to L's eating and sleeping habits…. Didn't happen. He wanted Light to be more… corporative… Didn't happen.

But most of all L wanted Light-Kun underneath him, moaning his name, begging for more, screaming in pleasure. Oh did he want that… more than anything. Well L planned to get what he wanted this time. All in due time.

And then… Light-Kun would not be an exception any longer.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's short but to be honest this just started as a drabble. I was going to just leave it at this but LXL just **_**HAD**_** to convince me to make it a full length story LOL.**

**Tell me how I did… Review please.**


	2. Just ask

**A/N: I feel awful I haven't updated in a while but I have a good reason. I am getting over a bad breakup, and I've been all depressed and shit but now I'm happy and single and ready to kick this stories ass!! Can I get a hell yeah?**

**So last chapter as you know was VERY short because like I said, it was originally planned to just be a little drabble but it's not so yeah…. I honestly don't know how long it will be. It could be 2 chapters it could be 1000 I guess it depends on the reaction this story gets.**

**So people who like this story and have waited for this chapter thank LXL…. She got me off my sorry ass and told me to write damn it! LOL so here you go:**

* * *

_To get these eyes you have to loose your virginity….. TO A GIRL! - Ryuk- Death Note abridged_

* * *

L tried very hard to control himself around Light-kun but for god sakes they shared a bed! The temptation to jump on top of him and fuck his brains out was overwhelming. And Light didn't make it any easier with his teenage hormones moaning and groaning in his sleep, having his morning wood pressed against L's leg.

However Lights dreams did allow L to find out certain things. 1st- Light was gay and 2nd- Light wanted to be dominated.

How had L come to this conclusion? Simple Lights words while sleeping were along the lines of: _'Faster, harder, yes yes yes, take me now'. _This proved Light wanted secretly to be taken by someone, obviously a man (Since really how could a woman dominate him?)

Well Light would get his wish.

However L refused to take an unwillingly Light. He wanted to hear Light beg, to hear him plead. He would MAKE him want it.

"Ryuzaki?" came a velvet voice interrupting his thoughts "Are you ok?"

L snapped out of his reverie "Yes… Light-kun I'm perfectly fine…why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes Ryuzaki."

"Have I? I apologize Light-Kun"

The boy shrugged and turned back to his work.

L sighed, that was the extent of the conversation. They rarely interacted. L would change that tonight

* * *

"Light- kun?"

"What is it L?" came the slightly annoyed voice of a very tired Light

"I was wondering…If you were aware that you talked in your sleep."

Light's reaction was 10 times better than L ever could have expected. Light shot up his eyes wide and looking alarmed.

"Wha…I…I do?"

"I would not have told you so if you did not."

"W...what do you hear?"

"Many things along the line of 'Faster harder and my favorite….take me now." L stated matter of factly. He looked at Light and smirked lightly and the blush now covering the young Kira suspects face. The blush made him look utterly delicious.

"Is that all?"

"Of course not…. There are many moans and grunts various comments about what you would like whoever the person you are dreaming about to do to you."

"And tell me Ryuzaki…why exactly have you brought this up tonight?"

L smirked; he was far too predictable sometimes. He tuned and pinned Light to the bed "Because Light-kun" he whispered in his ear softly "I would gladly do those things for you…. All you have to do is ask."

* * *

**A/N: Yes that's right…I'm stopping the chapter… because I'm an evil Diva who likes to torture you all. **

**So I'll probably end it in the next chapter or 2 unless you all really want me to continue. So if you want it to go on longer just tells me :).**

**Reviews make Lemons happen next chapter…. Seriously they do… reviews are magic!**


End file.
